Proof of a Hero
by MeetTheTank
Summary: They were only gone for a month. How could there be a giant monster infestation in only a month! Giant Monsters vs Krew fun. Suggestions for featured monsters are greatly accepted. Rated T for general monster themed violence and some sparse language.
1. Repel the Barroth!

_A lone radio crackled to life, picking up a message distorted with static._

"_Panic in Republic City!" the famous announcer started, "Bizarre new creatures have started appearing in the Spirit Wilds! Citizens have reported seeing scaly monsters of various sizes roaming around the city, invading properties and making themselves right at home in the ruins left from the Avatar's battle with Kuvria! Despite repeated efforts of the police force, lead by Chief Beifong, the monsters remain unmoved! As more and more creatures start to appear, the one question on everyone's mind is, Where is Avatar Korra?!"_

In hindsight, the impromptu Spirit World vacation was a pretty bad idea. Not that the Avatar didn't have a good time, in fact she had the best time of her life; and if the smile constantly plastered on Asami's face was any indication, she had a pretty good time too. It's just that...they probably should have told someone where they were going and how long they'd be gone. Mostly so that the whole flippin world didn't go into a state of panic.

They ended up staying a month. A whole month to themselves and whatever it was that they wanted to do. Asami met Iroh and had the most intense game of pi sho Korra had ever seen. So intense that spirits started placing bets, though to everyone's displeasure (or relief depending on what they had bet) the game ended in a tie. There was cliff diving, long hikes and incredible views, even a bit of flight with the help of some friendly spirits. But, of course, the highlight of this trip was the beginning of their romantic relationship, however that's a story for another day.

What's interesting is what happened when they got back home.

When the Avatar and the engineer walked out of the spirit portal hand in hand, the last thing they expected to see was a rather confused looking...thing. Whatever it was was massive, easily bigger than Naga, with bumpy scaled skin and a large crest that arched from its head and over its back. It's grey and black striped body rippled when it bellowed at them then thundered away, shaking the earth as it went.

"Holy-" Korra's exclamation was cut short when she saw what exactly the beast was running towards.

It was a heard! A heard of...whatever they were, gathered on the rim of the crater the portal left. The curious one that the pair had spooked was welcomed back into the fold with snuffles and rubs from the other creatures, before they all moved on.

"Asami..." Korra began, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can. I think it's time for me to wake up."

"I'm not punching you." the engineer dead-panned, "And you're not dreaming either. What in the world was that?!"

"I dunno, it didn't look like any animal I've ever seen! Or spirit for that matter!"

The pair stood baffled at the spirit portal, just staring at the bizarre, dopey looking creatures as they lumbered across the crater's edge. They varied in size, the biggest easily as big as a flying bison. Those moved along the outside of the herd, but Korra caught glimpses of much smaller ones trotting along inside the formation.

If they were lucky, these guys would be too spooked by the noise and cars in the city to go inward and cause damage. But Korra, being the optimist she was, was dreading having to take the fall for potholes, damaged houses, and giant piles of monster leavings.

"Well," Asami said, followed by a long sigh, "At least they seem docile, right? They didn't attack us at all."

Korra rubbed her face with her free hand, "Yeah, I guess so. I just can't wait to see what other messes showed up while we were gone. I bet you every single one will get blamed on me."

"We were only in the spirit world for a month," Asami said with a reassuring squeeze of her girlfriend's hand, "How bad could it have possibly gotten?"

If Korra didn't love her girlfriend she would have punched her in her beautiful face for saying that.

The moment someone saw them, the entire city was clamoring to get an answer out of the Avatar about a myriad of things. Pads of paper, cameras, the works. They bomarded her and Asami about a myriad of things. Most of them pertaining to the large beasts that had started appearing. Others were about the repairs of the city. Only a few asked where they had been and what her relation to Ms. Sato was. The Avatar resisted to lift up her engineer and bolt back to the spirit portal. She also resisted the urge to airbend all of them away.

None of those things were necessary, thankfully. A particularly angry chief of police cleared a path via earthbending straight to her satomobile. Without even thinking about what Ms. Congeniality would have to say to them, Korra and Asami bolted through the opening and practically dove into the vehicle.

The Avatar and the engineer leaned against each other, taking that moment to catch their breath.

"I'd never thought I'd be happy to see y-"

"Korra I have half a mind to beat you senseless." Lin nearly roared, "Eloping with Asami for a month without telling anyone where you went, while everything here goes to the pits?! Monsters are running amock-..."

As if to illustrate her point, Lin swerved out of the way of one of the big dopey ones as it stepped out onto the road.

"...And you thought it was a good idea to take a vacation?!"

Korra put on a definent scowl, "Yeah, hello to you too Lin! Good to see you! We totally knew about these things and just decided it'd be better to do nothin' about it!"

Asami's hand on her shoulder kept the Avatar from ranting further. It wasn't a fight she was going to win. Korra crossed her arms and huffed like a pouting child, "...Not like I just saved the world or anything."

"And I'm sure everyone is extremely grateful." Asami cut in so as to help calm Korra down. "Lin, we're here now and we're going to do everything we can to help."

The police chief grumbled to herself before she began, "Bolin and Mako are back at the station. Those two and the Airbenders have been helping to keep the monsters under control. We'll get the two of you up to speed."

Between dodging out of the way of giant dopey monsters and nearly running over civilians, it took them a lot longer than normal to reach the police station. And of course, the place was swarming with people complaining about large monster droppings on their lawns and little ones rooting through the garbage.

Lin shoved her way through the crowd, clearing a path for Asami and Korra who both kept their heads down. One ambush was enough for the day. Only when they were in the relative safety of Lin's office did the pair relax.

Of course, seeing how this day was going, it wasn't a surprise when that didn't last very long.

Bolin, being the overexcited lovable dunce that he was, immediately and enthusiastically pulled both Korra and her girlfriend into a tight, rib crushing hug.

"Hey!" he shouted in his usual boisterous way, "Welcome back you two!"

"Bo," his weary looking brother said with a smile, "They're turning blue."

"Oops, sorry."

Korra laughed for the first time since they got back, "It's good to see you too! Nice to see a friendly face after all this..." she waved her arms in reference to the absolute madness that was going on outside the office walls.

"We can catch up once this all settles down." said Asami, straight to the point, "What in the world happened?"

"Don't know." Mako replied, "Just...one day those big ones with the crests showed up. I mean, they weren't that much of a problem, they just meandered about. But then...others started appearing."

Asami and Korra traded concerned glances with each other before he continued.

"I don't know if you've seen them, but they're these little orange and purple ones that move in packs. By themselves they're no problem, its when they get in groups that they get brave."

"Not to mention the king one." Bolin added, "He's huge!"

"Luckily, that one stays in the Spirit Wilds most of the time. He only comes out at night, if at all."

This was a lot to take in for their first day back. It was like they had missed a few classes and now they had to be caught up with everyone else.

Before either of them had a chance to inquire further, an officer lead a very nervous looking man into the office.

"Chief," he began, "This one says there's something in Avatar Korra park. Something big."

All eyes turned to him, his hands fumbled about with the ends of his worn coat. "It was...I don't know!It was big, really big, looked kinda like a big rock with a crown, and was covered in mud!"

Lin was the first to pry further, "When did you see it? Is it still there?!"

He nodded, "I saw it only a few minutes ago. Near the river."

"Well then, we better get moving then." Lin commanded, "Call the airbenders and get them down there. I need a squad of officers to clear out the park and set up a perimeter in case this thing gets mad. Korra we're going to need your help with this one."

Before she could even protest, she was being dragged along by the arm with Asami and the others following close behind.

Well if the city itself hadn't shown signs of monster occupation, Avatar Korra Park sure did. The herds of big dopey monsters had made themselves right at home, as was evident by the knocked over trees and short grass. Not to mention what these big eaters left behind. But there was something serene about the large open fields populated with these seemingly gentle beasts. They weren't hurting anybody, they just kind of wandered about.

But Korra and company weren't here to admire the view, the large footprints reminded her of that. Judging by how deep it was, whatever had left it must have been heavy. Three toes shaped similar to a frog's pads, splayed out wide possibly for distribution of weight. The officers agreed that this mystery creature had to be huge.

...So where was it?

"A creature this big couldn't have gone missing." Lin said, scanning the park for anything that wasn't a grazer, "He said it was down by the river."

"Yeah, and there's the river. But no monster."

"The herd monsters don't seem nervous either. Maybe it moved on?"

While Lin and the officers debated on their next move, Asami tried to piece together the case of the missing beast. They knew it was big, that was easy enough. The citizen who reported it said it was huge, and the footprints confirmed that. He also said that it looked like a large rock with a crown. Well, there weren't any large rocks in the park so that ruled out the idea of camouflage. Could it be in the river? It was certainly deep enough to hide something that big, but Asami doubted that what they were dealing with something aquatic.

A barren patch of land caught the engineer's eye. The grazing monsters must have liked whatever was growing there, since it was just a mud field right now. A herd of them was resting in the mud pit at the moment, oblivious to the situation at hand. She would have lingered on the mud further, but a commanding Befong kept her from thinking about it for the moment.

Lin and the officers decided to split up to cover more ground. A group went with Mako to check near the river, Bolin and another went to create a perimeter around the park and evacuate stragglers. Asami and Korra stuck together, while Lin drifted between groups to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Asami was once again drawn to the mud patch, but no because of pure curiosity. A pack of the orange monsters Mako had mentioned were crowding around the smaller herd. The little carnivores jumped around, barking and biting at any part of the grazers they could get. Korra caught sight of this as well, and being, well, herself she charged at the orange beasts, waving her arms about like a lunatic.

"Hey!" she shouted to them, "Leave them alone!"

The Avatar sent a burst of flame at the little monsters, which seemed to do the trick. They yelped and scattered across the mud pit in a panic.

The earth rumbled beneath them, and a small outcrop of rock they didn't take notice of, shot out two geysers of steam. It shook, and with a powerful roar, a massive armored beast exploded out of the mud, flinging an orange pest that had been unlucky enough to stand on its head.

This thing was massive! Over fourty feet long by Asami's estimate. The citizen's report of this thing was spot on too. Bipedal, looked like a big rock, crown thing on its head, and of course covered in mud. Asami couldn't tell where the mud ended and the armored hide began. Its beady red eyes focused on the Avatar, who looked genuinely terrified of the massive and bizarre creature that had erupted from the ground. The monster huffed out another geyser of air from the crown on its head, then reared back and let out the a deafening roar, one that caused Korra, Asami, and everyone within the park to recoil back and cover their ears.

The engineer knew Korra, so when the Avatar started throwing rocks and fire at the beast it didn't surprise her in the slightest. She ran up to her girlfriend, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and yanked her out of the way of the beast's foot.

This thing was mad. It did not like either of them being there, as was evident by its unrelenting pursuit of the two women. It tired to slam its thick skull down on them, hit them with its tail, and even cove them with the mud from its body. The pair were just barely out of its reach, with Korra trying and failing to slow it down with all four elements.

"Why isn't this working!" Korra shouted as she flung another chunk of rock at the beast.

Lin, Mako, and Bolin met up with the pair, followed by a squad of police. The earthbenders put up a wall to halt the creature's rampage. Its thick head combined with how fast it was running made the wall crack and shudder. They thought they had stopped the monster and prepared their metal cables to tie it down. The beast wasn't impressed by the thick wall of earth, and proceeded to ram its head into the wall over and over again.

"Go now!" the chief commanded, "Get that thing tied down!"

Her metalbenders flanked the wall, and shot their cables to their partners on the other side of the beast. The cables were then dug deep in the ground, pulling the beast down and trapping it against the earth. It struggled and roared but the cables held firm. Lin and Korra brought down the wall to face the trapped beast. When it roared, bits of spit flew out from between its peg shaped teeth. She assisted in tying down the rest of the monster, mainly its powerful tail that was wildly swinging about.

"Will those cables hold?!" Mako asked, frantically glancing between the monster and Lin.

"They better."

The mud monster snarled at the people restraining it, and it appeared like it was going to try and force itself out of its binds, but instead it put its crown like growth to the ground, and to everyone's shock, it started digging into the earth! In a few short motions, the monster disappeared underground.

"Oh this thing is full of surprises..." Lin grumbled to herself. She bent the sole of her shoes off and slammed her foot onto the ground. This thing couldn't hide from her, the earth was her domain, not this monster's. Especially not with how much it was moving around down there!

"Korra, Bolin!" she shouted, "It's heading for the river! Cut it off!"

They took off like shots, Korra leading the charge on an air scooter. Both of them could feel the earth shudder and feel where the beast was heading, even without seismic sense. This thing was burrowing through the ground as fast as a badgemole, maybe faster! Korra just barely beat it to the river. As soon as she hopped off the ball of air, the monster burst out of the ground and roared at the Avatar.

"Bolin get ready!"

The monster pawed at the earth with its padded toes, eyeing the Avatar with fierce red eyes. It lowered its head, its crown scraping the grass, and with a huff it charged at Korra.

But that was exactly what she was hoping it'd do.

Focusing her strength, Korra struck the beast right in it's crown from below with a large pillar of earth. The sudden force flung the beast backwards, and thats when Bolin struck with another boulder in the same spot. As soon as that second rock made contact, an enormous crack echoed across the park. A large portion of the monster's crown had broken off and lie next to the wounded beast. This must have cause it incredible pain, because it just writhed on the ground, kicking its legs and flailing its shovel shaped arms.

Cheers sounded from behind, the officers shouting praise at Korra and Bolin. Though those praises ceased when the beast stood up again.

It rumbled at Korra, its tail curled around its legs and body lower to the ground. It didn't attack, it just took tentative steps away from the Avatar. The moment Korra looked back at the others, it started to run away.

With the help of Lin's officers and a fleet of satomobiles, they were able to make sure the monster was successfully forced into the Spirit Wilds. While everyone cheered, an exhausted Korra leaned on her engineer's shoulder.

"Some welcome back party, huh."

**AN: Welp this was an idea no one talked me out of. Have a test chapter. If you got a favorite monster you want to see in here, leave a review or drop a pm. I'm kinda digging the idea of a "monster of the week" sort of deal.**


	2. Capture the Great Jaggi!

"_Welcome back to Republic City News at night. This is Shiro with a breaking news story! In lieu of the large and dangerous monsters sighted, the Spirit Ruins, as they have been dubbed by the City Council and the Avatar, have been closed off to the public! Avatar Korra stated in a press conference along side President Raiko, that until such a time as the monster problem is identified and put under control, the Spirit Ruins are too dangerous to allow public access! In related news, a number of Airbenders have become naturalists, working closely with scientists to study and classify these new beasts! We'll have more on this story as it develops."_

Asami wasn't sure what she thought about Korra going into the ruins left over from the Kuvira battle, but the Airbenders needed someone with enough power to at least dissuade some of the monsters from attacking them. The media sensationalizing everything didn't help her nerves either. She shouldn't be worried, her girlfriend had faced so much worse than a few angry beasties.

In any case, she had work to keep her from worrying too much. She had managed to get a hold of the crown that broke off from the mud monster's head. Its durability was astounding! It had taken the full brunt of two benders, one of whom was the Avatar, and only a small portion of it broke off. Not to mention her normal tools did barely anything to it. She had to break out the special steel tools cured with diamond _and_ the plasma cutter.

"Miss Sato?" Her secretary popped her head into the workshop, "Avatar Korra is asking for you."

A smile crossed her face, "Tell her I'll be right out."

She was covered in grime and sweat from her project, but there wasn't time to clean herself up. She doubted Korra would mind though.

The Avatar stood among a group of Airbenders, all of whom had backpacks, books, and lots of pencils. Korra herself only carried a small bag, but wore some light armor as she would be the one diverting any monster's attention from the Airbenders.

"You think that'll be enough?" the engineer said with worry lacing her voice.

"Positive." Korra replied. "It's only scouting, they don't want me to fight anything. They plan on just getting a look at what exactly we're dealing with here."

"Still, that mud monster was huge. Don't blame me for being worried."

Before Korra could comment, Opal bounded over and grabbed the Avatar's arm. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets back in one piece."

Korra rolled her eyes and was dragged away by Opal, but not before giving a quick peck on the cheek to Asami. "I'll be fine, promise!"

The engineer waved goodbye as the group headed towards the Spirit Ruins. With a sigh, Asami turned back to her workshop. Korra would be fine. She was strong, she could handle a few giant, feral, armored,...

Hm, maybe she should get back to working.

If it weren't for her secretary, she would have worked on the crown and various projects all night and completely forgotten to eat something. Korra had apparently left her some take out from Narook's, and asked her secretary to remind Asami to take a break to eat.

The engineer decieded she had to stop looking at the mud monster's crown for a while, so she ate in Avatar Korra Park. Luckily the only things that seemed to be out and about were the herds of peaceful herbivores, and a small pack of orange pests that were preoccupied with chasing fireflies.

She sat underneath a large tree that had a beautiful view of the city and Korra's statue as the sun began to set. After everything that had been happening since they stepped back into the physical world, it was nice to get a moment to relax. Of course she wished Korra and her friends were here to enjoy this nice evening. Maybe when things calmed down a bit she could attempt to gather up everyone for a night out.

As she began eating her food, the bipeadal orange monsters started to get curious. Asami had noticed a few people tossing some extra food their way to get them to wander off, and ti seemed to work. They often got into little squabbles amongst themselves rather than beg for more. In a way they were like birds. Large, orange and purple, scaly,...obnoxious...birds.

They hopped about in front of her, making weird little barking and chirping sounds. Their little purple frills were flared out in curiosity, and their heads bobbed about with Asami's motions.

"...Oh fine!" the engineer sighed, "Here, you little scamps." She tossed the beasts a dumpling, over which they barked and fought over.

She was about to completely disregard the monsters, until she saw a much smaller one trying in vain to get a bit of the dumpling. It was...a pitiful looking creature, down an arm, possibly blind in one eye judging by the large scar across its face.

Oh no...No no no it was looking at her with its one good...sad...soulful eye.

Asami couldn't help tossing one extra dumpling to the runt. It eagerly snapped up the dumpling, swallowing the whole thing greedily. It warbled happily and hopped closer to Asami hoping for more.

Unfortunately, its pack mates didn't like the runt getting special treatment from the engineer. They circled around it, the small monster shrinking back submissively. The biggest of the group flared out its frill and shrieked at it, right in the little one's ear. The others joined in, barking and hissing at the runt.

The engineer knew she was probably going to regret this, but she couldn't let this little monster starve to death because its pack was a bunch of bullies. These things were skittish, they ran from things bigger than them. She stood up, spread her arms out wide and shouted at the pack.

"Hey!" she screamed, "Get out! Go!"

Luckily, instead of turning on her, the pack scurried off, leaving the trembling runt curled up on the dirt alone. Noticing that it wasn't being screamed at, the little monster perked its head up, its frill splayed out it as it looked about.

"Well...they're gone now at least." Asami muttered, going back to what remained of her food. She could eat in peace.

Or so she thought. The runt just...starred at her, occasionally chirping.

"What." the engineer said, as if the creature could understand her, "You're not getting anymore handouts if that's what you're after."

It just tilted its head, letting out a small curious bark.

Asami just ignored the little creature after a while, finishing off the last of her dinner with the reptile curled up next to the bench the whole time. She couldn't deny, even though they were basically monkey-rats and filthy scavenging creatures, they were kind of cute. In a pitiful sort of way. Not that she was about to take this little reptile home.

It was when the streetlights came on that she realized she should probably head home. It wasn't a long walk to her penthouse, but if she wanted to make it there before it was completely dark, she'd have to go now. She gathered up her belonging and was about to set off, when she heard the little pats of clawed feet on the earth.

Sure enough, the little orange reptile was following after her. She sighed, and picked up her pace, hoping that the monster would stay in the park. If she ignored it, maybe it would leave her alone.

Of course that wasn't the case. Just her luck that it would follow her through the streets and turning heads the whole way. It didn't...do anything, it just trotted behind her. When Asami reached her apartment building and closed the front door behind her, she was treated to wonderful sounds that belonged in a animal abuse radio psa. Thank the spirits there was no one around to witness her composure breaking at the sight of this pitiful crippled animal looking forlornly through the glass door.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this."

Korra's expedition, went much better than she expected. The Airbender's plan was to move about the vines and buildings as silently as possible. Aside from one mishap with a very angry mother herbivore, which the Naturalist's and Airbender's called an Aptonoth, they were able to move through the Spirit Ruins without catching the attention of some of the more...ferocious inhabitants.

Some of the monsters that were living in here...Korra wondered if they would ever be able to open up the Spirit Ruins to the public again! However, she couldn't deny that some of these creatures, while dangerous, were fascinating. Some of them commanded the elements like there were benders themselves! There was even one that could turn invisible!

Even with all this knowledge coming in, no one knew where these monsters came from. A popular theory among the Airbender's was that it had something to do with the new Spirit Portal, but the naturalist's disagreed. There was no solid proof that the spirits were involved, and thus they were unconvinced. Korra, the bridge between the physical and spirit world, had no clue one way or the other. It was still too early for her to say.

The returned the following week with books full of notes and sketches about the monsters they had found. Morale was high, they were learning new things, this monster problem was on its way to being solved, and Korra was looking at a nice day off, most likely with Asami.

After a short chat with the engineer's secretary, Korra surprised Asami at her work shop where she was working with the mud monster's crown.

"Knock knock. Who's there? It's me, the Avatar." she said, tapping her glider on the floor to announce herself.

Asami just smirked at Korra, "I can see you, you nerd." She removed her safety goggles and went to meet her girlfriend. "How'd it go?"

"You should have seen some of these things!" Korra began, showing Asami the notebook as well. "They were incredible! Unbelievable!"

As Korra went on, the engineer flipped through the notebook. The Avatar was right..some of these monsters were...wow...If the sketches were anything to go by, this was a much bigger problem than she anticipated. She found a page detailing the mud monster that had attacked the park, and one about the little orange reptiles too.

"To be honest..." Korra said, "I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to clear them all out. The Spirit Ruins might have to be closed off fo-..."

The Avatar stopped when she noticed an orange form curled up next to Asami's workbench. "Um...I don't mean to alarm you but...There's a Jaggi?"

As if he knew he was being talked about, the little reptile popped his head up and trotted over to Asami's side. His little tail wagging the whole time. The Jaggi regarded the Avatar with a tilted head and a slightly flared frill.

The engineer just sighed, "He followed me home. I saw him in the park and he looked starving and crippled and I figured if I tossed him something he'd leave me alone. Apparently, I was wrong."

The Jaggi nudged Asami's hand, looking for another handout. The engineer commanded him to sit back on his haunches before handing him a chunk of fish from a pouch on her belt.

Korra looked between the crippled reptile and the engineer, "Um...when you found this guy, did you see uh...a bigger one of them? One with a bit of fur and was pretty loud?"

"Uh...No? There was a pack he was with, but he left them after I scared them off."

The Avatar flipped through the notebook till she found the page on the Jaggis and the larger version. "Here." she showed Asami the page in question, "I'm worried, because we found out that these guys live in tightly knit packs, and when one defects, they tend to hunt it down. The big one, called a Great Jaggi, is like their alpha male wolf-bat. He leads the pack to hunt the defector, especially if they were male..."

Asami felt barely any attachment to the little orange reptlie, but the thought of him being hunted down by his old pack made her...angry?

"...So..." Korra said, breaking the engineer from her thoughts, "Have you adopted him or..."

Asami shook her head, "No, he just hangs around me begging for handouts."

The Avatar did not look impressed at all, even going as far as to cross her arms over her chest.

"...What?"

"You have a pouch of fish bits tied to your belt, and you make him sit before you give him any."

Well...Korra had her there, "...Okay maybe he has grown on me a bit. But if he's going to be begging for food constantly he might as well be behaved."

The Jaggi squawked and hopped around a bit. "...What a little dork."Korra mumbled.

Asami smirked, "Then the two of you have something in common."

"Oh shut up."

The engineer laughed and affectionately ruffled the Avatar's hair. "Dork."

Korra, the bridge between the physical and spirit worlds, stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

The moment wasn't meant to last, seeing as Opal came sprinting into the workshop out of breath. "Guys! Korra! Great Jaggi!"

Before either of them had a chance to ask what exactly was happening, a whole pack of Jaggi's burst into the workshop. They barked and jumped about the place, their heads low and frilled splayed out. A pack of Jaggi's they could handle easily. Korra bent a stream of fire at the reptiles, they were afraid of the stuff, they'd all sprint out and everything would be okay.

…..Except for the fact that they didn't run. They just hopped out of the way and hissed at her. This wasn't good.

And things just got worse when the Great Jaggi Opal had been shouting about burst through the garage door. Asami's Jaggi yelped and scurried off to a corner at the sight of the large monster. The Great Jaggi reared its head back and howled, the smaller reptiles all rallying to him as he did.

The Great Jaggi lunged, and Asami dove for her shock glove. The reptile's maw just barely missing her leg. The engineer spun and tapped his scaly neck, but the high voltage barely made the Great Jaggi flinch. In fact, it only seemed to make it angry.

"Asami, Opal! Get down!" Korra shouted, followed by a huge sweep of air, staggering the Great Jaggi and sending the little ones flying.

Opal followed up by sliding underneath the monster and shooting a gust upwards, knocking him backwards. He howled and yelped as he slammed against the concrete floor.

Asami had to get something heavy since her shock glove wasn't going to cut it. She glanced around as quickly as she could while Korra and Opal kept the Great Jaggi busy. Wrench? No, too small. Tire iron? Still too small. The only thing large enough was probably-...

Oh this was a stupid idea...

Asami grabbed the Barroth's ridge in both her hands and swung with all her strength. A crunch and a loud whimpering bark echoed when the makeshift weapon made contact with the Great Jaggi's head. She wound up for another attack, and shouted a battle cry as she threw the ridge into his neck. The reptile whimpered and fell flat on his back again.

"Korra! Get the nets!" the engineer shouted, still brandishing the ridge like a club. She pointed to some cargo nets that were piled in the corner.

While the Great Jaggi struggled to get up, Korra and Opal found the weighted nets in question, and with the help of some air bending, they pinned down the monster. The other Jaggis, seeing their leader defeated, ran off and dispersed across the city.

"...Write that down." Asami breathed, letting the ridge fall to the floor and following suit not too long after.


End file.
